harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Reina (TToTT)
Reina is a bachelorette in Harvest Moon: The Tale of Two Towns. Reina lives in Konohana Village with her uncle, Mako. After having attended an agricultural university and getting a doctorate at a young age, Reina returned to her hometown after graduation. She works as a botanist, and spends most of her time studying plants and flowers in the mountains. She speaks in a determined tone and can be somewhat hard to approach. Reina struggles to get along with others, however in front of plants, she becomes a kind and gentle person. She loves nature, and is naturally easy to please with gifts of mushrooms, flowers, edible herbs, and other items you can find in the mountains. She doesn't like fish or insects, and if you want to marry Reina, you must also berfriend her uncle. Her house is in the southern part of the town. 'Schedule' reina_img_1.png reina_img_2.png reina_img_3.png reina_img_4.png reina_img_5.png reina_img_6.png Sunday, Monday, Tuesday, Saturday (Sunny, Snowy, or Rainy) 6:00 am to 12:30 pm - Mako's house 12:30 pm to 1:30 pm - walking to the Konohana Town Hall 1:30 pm to 6:00 pm - Konohana Town Hall 6:00 pm to 7:00 pm - walking to Mako's house 7:00 pm to midnight - Mako's house Wednesday, Thursday, or Friday (Sunny, Snowy, or Rainy) * This is before the tunnel's completion only. 6:00 am to 6:30 am - Mako's house 6:30 am to 8:00 am - walking through Konohana Town to the mountain 8:00 am to 10:00 am - walking to Konohana mid-mountain 10:00 am to 2:30 pm - Konohana mid-mountain 2:30 pm to 4:30 pm - walking to Mako's house 4:30 pm to midnight - Mako's house Wednesday, Thursday, or Friday (Sunny, Snowy, or Rainy) *This schedule holds true after the tunnel is completed. '' 6:00 am to 6:30 am - Mako's house 6:30 am to 2:00 pm - walking towards Bluebell mid-mountain 8:30 am - Konohana low-mountain 9:30 am - Konohana mid- and high-mountain 10:30 am - Mountaintop 12:30 pm - Bluebell High Mountain 2:00 pm to 3:30 pm - Bluebell mid-mountain 3:30 pm to 8:00 pm - walking back to Mako's house '''Sunday through Saturday' (Stormy, or Rainy) 6:00 am to midnight - Mako's house 'Gifts' Favorite Gift (+800 FP) Tofu Salad Liked Gifts (+300 FP) Bamboo, Bamboo Shoot, Blue Bouquet, Blue Rose, Brown Mushroom, Carnation, Casablanca, Casablanca Bouquet, Chamomile, Colorful Bouquet, Coral Mushroom, Elli Leaves, Gerbera, Grape, Lavender, Magic Blue Flower, Magic Red Flower, Marguerite, Moondrop Flower, Nadeshiko, Peach, Pink Rose, Red Bouquet, Red Rose, Shiitake, Shimeji, Snowdrop, Sunflower, Sunflower Bouquet, Trumpet Mushroom, White Bouquet, White Rose, Onion Salad, Potato Salad, Herb Salad, Mimosa Salad, Boiled Spinach, Asazuke, Daikon Salad, Vichyssoise, Gazpacho, Corn Soup, Onion Soup, Soy Milk, Miso Soup, Pumpkin Soup, Herb Soup, Asparagus Soup, Radish Soup, Shark Fin Soup, Sauteed Turnips, Hash Browns, Cabbage Rolls, Miso Eggplant, Vegetable Stir Fry, Chop Suey, Boiled Daikon, Shredded Daikon, Vegetable Curry, Moussaka, Herb Tea, Rose Tea Standard Gifts (+50 FP) All other items not listed above or below. Disliked Gifts (-300 FP) Adamantite, Agate, Amethyst, Animal Medicine, Branch, Chicken Feed, Copper, Diamond, Emerald, Fish Bones, Fish Food, Fish Treat, Flourite, Fodder, Gold, Grain Treat, Horse Treat, Jade, Lumber, Material Stone, Mithril, Moon Stone, Mythic Stone, Nutra Treat, Old Ball, Old Boot, Ore Stone, Orichalcum, Owl Food, Peridot, Pet Food, Pink Diamond, Poison Mushroom, Ruby, Sandrose, Scrap Metal, Silver, Snowball, Stone, Stone Tablet, Topaz, Treat, Vegetable Treat, Frogs (All), Fish (All), Failed Dish, Bouillabaisse, Tom Yum Goong, Sashimi, Fish Paste, Tuna Yukhoe, Meuniere, Marinated Fish, Milk Curry, Sushi, Grilled Fish, Fish Stew, Rice Porridge, Tekka Roll, Crab Stew Horror Gift (-1000 FP) ' Snakehead 'Marriage Requirements *Witness all 4 of Reina's flower events *Have her at a fully bloomed Red Flower *Must be Year 2 or later *Own the Big Bed *Befriend Mako to 30,000FP. This is equivalant to 4 flowers. 'Date Information' Good Locations: ''Yun's Tea House, The Spring, By the Tree'' Acceptable Location: ''The Grove'' Bad Location: ''The Mountain'' Date Times: ''Saturday, Sunday, or Monday.'' Time: 11AM until 4PM. 'Heart Events' Category:Harvest Moon: Tale of Two Towns Category:ToTT Category:Tale of Two Towns NPCs Category:Harvest Moon: Tale of Two Towns Bachelorettes